Godzilla vs Godzilla
by Doctor Levine
Summary: One year after the San Francisco Incident, Godzilla has returned to Bikini Atoll to rest. In the French Polynesian, a second Zilla creature has emerged, making his presence known by destroying submarines and making his way towards the West Coast. Attracted by the monster's arrival, Godzilla awakens and begins to make his way to Zilla. An all out battle is about to commence.
Kaiju (noun). A massive organism typically in excess of 200 feet tall that tends to destroy civilian areas, as well as battling other kaiju specimens ("That animal could be a new type of kaiju."). Meaning "monster" in Japanese. Coined in 1933.

The first documented kaiju was reported in March of 1933, with the discovery of an island off the shore of Europe known as "Skull Island" by folklore. The island was remarkable, as it contained a variety of extinct species of animal (including the vicious Tyrannosaurus rex and the gentle Brontosaurus). Although the island was populated with various predators, one mega-sized gorilla was known as the ruler of the animals. Titled "King Kong" by the press, he was the sole remaining survivor of his species, and soon was captured by filmmaker Carl Denham to be shown in New York City. Unfortunately, he was soon killed after being shot down from the top of the Empire State Building, having taken a young woman hostage (who survived the ordeal).

Some twenty years later, a new kaiju emerged. In late 1954, a large terrestrial organism emerged in the South Pacific. From ancient tales, the locals had called it "Gojira" or Godzilla, which was said to have been a sea god who helped lost sailors. Alarmed by the potential damage it could cause, the United States military tried for five years to kill it, dropping atomic explosives onto it in hopes to kill the creature, disguised as nuclear missile tests on uninhabited islands. Godzilla made the islands his home, feeding off the constant nuclear tests that were supposed to subdue him, but to no avail. Eventually, the United States military managed to confine him to the islands, as the monster showed no interest in attacking, but only to feed off the radiation from the blats.

A year later, groups of marine iguanas had migrated to the French Polynesian islands to breed and lay their eggs on the islands. Little had they known, the French military (joined by FSS agent Philipe Roache) had begun their own nuclear experiments on the islands. The blasts had mutated the un-hatched iguana eggs. All but one survived infancy, and would later grow to enormous size. As it grew, it kept to the oceans' surrounding the islands…

...until May of 1998, when one of the creatures made landfall on the coast of New York City (the same location where King Kong died sixty-five years ago). Originally entitled Godzilla after the ancient Japanese folk-lore tales (the general public had not known Godzilla was a true legend), the creature was nearly seventy meters tall and 110 meters long. It's sole purpose for arriving in the city was to lay it's eggs (since the species was asexual, it did not need a second animal to reproduce). It managed to evade the United States military (who privately were concerned it was the animal from the 1950's nuclear "experiments") for several hours before being entangled in the Brooklyn Bridge, and dying from it's injuries. Soon afterward, the creature was re-titled as Zilla, as it had been declared the animal was different from the monster from the tales.

Before it's death, it had managed to lay over two hundred eggs in the heart of Madison Square Garden, which was later destroyed by a trio of F-18 fighter jets, presumably destroying all the eggs inside. Later, it was soon discovered that an egg had survived, which imprinted on Dr. Niko Tatopolous (the man who had first investigated Zilla), and would soon be quarantined to "Monster Island" where it, alongside other monsters, would be studies and kept under surveillance.

In 1999, a primordial creature was awoken by uranium drilling in the Philppines, where it made it's way to the city of Janjira, Japan, to feed off the citys nuclear power plant. It cocooned around the reactor core (which killed many people in the process), and remained dormant, feeding off the reactor. The military soon closed the city and began to build a research facility around the plant, carefully observing the creature. They monitored it for years, ensuring the creature did not leave the city.

The peace was disturbed once more in 2008, when a large oceanic monster entitled "Cloverfield" by the United States military made landfall in New York City, a decade after the "Zilla Incident". The monster (awakened by deep sea drilling by the "Tagruato" company in search of the key ingredient to it's popular Japanese drink "Slusho!"), ravaged through the city, being pursued by the military. Finally, the monster was led to Central Park, and was finally subdued by the "Hammerdown protocol", where multiple heavy artillery bombs were dropped on the monster. The monster's remains were later transferred to Texas, where it was studied by scientists to determine it's origin. Tagruato was not held responsible for the attacks, but was still considered the prime reason for by the public. Afterwards, New York City was slowly rebuilt and returned to normalcy.

Finally, in May of 2014, the creature arose. Entitled M.U.T.O (standing for "Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism"), destroyed the facility and killed scientist Joe Brody (whose wife was killed in the 1999 attacks, and was certain the events were not an accident), and began to seek out a female of it's species (who awakened once she reached sexual maturity). Brody's son, Ford, was taken from the facility to Hawaii for interviewing about the attack.

Then, he emerged.

Rising from the ocean, Godzilla (the same one the US military tried to kill in 1954) made landfall on the shores of Hondolulu, lured by the presence of the male M.U.T.O (the Godzilla species and M.U.T.O species were natural enemies). A battle ensued, which caused the male to retreat, and Godzilla to follow in pursuit, the military high on their heels.

Soon, the three met in the heart of San Francisco. A vicious battle ensued, with the female M.U.T.O attempting to defend her eggs from Godzilla, who had killed the male. Enraged after the destruction of her eggs by Ford Brody, she was later killed by Godzilla (who beheaded her using his atomic breath). Having saved mankind and the city, Godzilla returned to the oceans, and returned to Bikini Atoll to rest from the fight.

In the present time, a creature has been spotted off the French Polynesian coast, presumed to be another specimen of Zilla. The creatures arrival has captured the attention of Godzilla, and soon, the two kaiju will clash.


End file.
